Bad Future
by Yogurt-Time
Summary: Using his temporal transport to travel to the distant future, Professor Nate has a fateful encounter with a Ledian resident. (Based on the "Timegate Traveler" Pokestar movies; Human x Pokemon.)


**Sorry for interrupting my other story for this intermission, but I had been spontaneously inspired again. **

**This story's based on another Pokestar Studios movie; the Timegate Traveler series. While the Ledian in the movie is mentioned to be female, it uses the male sprite; therefore, I have decided to keep its gender ambiguous for this story.**

* * *

The future had held a great number of surprises, he could not deny, but even just a few days ago, before the machine was built and he was able to freely cross the vast stream of time itself… Nate had never imagined to find himself in this kind of situation; he had been made subservient, basically a slave within this new world.

%%%

This excursion – made possible by his latest invention, a temporal transportation mechanism – to a place several centuries ahead of his own time was intended from the start to be only a brief encounter, a short trip to collect various samples of minerals and other types of matter; he bore no malicious intent in those actions, and simply sought this information for the sake of scientific curiosity. However, it had been a mere couple of minutes before he would run afoul of a particularly belligerent resident of this realm, the identity of which had veritably astonished the scientist.

The very sight of a Ledian, an insect Pokemon that was somewhat humanoid in body structure, was surprising in its own right; Nate had never before seen one in person, having only read about that species of Pokemon in encyclopedias and other forms of reference material. However, even more shocking was what the boy heard when the crimson-toned bug approached.

"A human? Where is your Pokemon?!" Ledian barked… Nate couldn't make sense of how it could have, though. As far as he knew, Pokemon were usually incapable of human speech; some exceptions were of course present throughout history, but none of those outliers in question had been so articulate in the way they spoke, and there had never been a notable incident of a Bug-type Pokemon being able to talk.

"How unusual… Pokemon are able to talk in the future," observed the scientist. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing, and was eager to return to his own time period to report his findings. In response to the insect's question, Nate revealed the Poke Ball he had brought with him, a companion from the past. "This is my Reuniclus. I brought it to help me collect data for my research." Ledian's eyes widened at seeing the ball in his hand.

Nate had answered with utmost civility, yet the future Pokemon struck at him as though he had done something unforgivably offensive. The Ledian swiped at his hand with the long spear it held, forcing him to drop the ball as he yelped in pain.

"What are you doing with that Human Ball?! Have you been stealing from a trainer? Those balls belong to Pokemon! No human, not even a scientist like you, has the intelligence to train another human!"

Training humans? Belonging to Pokemon? That had not sounded right at all to the young boy. Perhaps this strange new world he had entered was not the future at all; with what the Ledian had just told him, he could only guess that this was some form of "opposite world" where everything he knew about life before would be reversed; a world where Pokemon were able to talk, and captured humans in capsules to pit them in battle. But that was impossible; there was no such thing as an opposite world, and the transportation device could only travel through time.

The Ledian narrowed its gaze, its voice starting to lower in hostility "…I see now. You must be a wild human." Nate suddenly found the sharpened tip of the spear pointing at him, scant inches away from his chest. "Wild humans are a threat to Pokemon and should be exterminated immediately. You shouldn't have come here."

Nate gulped, and couldn't stop himself from shedding tears as he realized his fate. He had come to this era in peace, arrived with no intention to hurt or even interfere with anyone from the future, but there he was, a single stab away from certain death and he hadn't once shown any deliberate hostility. An existence where humans such as himself were persecuted like this… It was not what he had wanted out of his expedition, it was not what he wanted humanity to be like…

This was a bad future.

%%%

The Ledian looked on as one of its four fists maintained a tight grip on its trusted spear, keeping the unexpected intruder from making any movement. It was tempting, very tempting, to plunge the weapon directly into the boy's soft flesh – such a pitiful human, with no exoskeleton to protect his precious organs – but for some reason, Ledian just didn't have the heart to do so.

Maybe it was the way he cried as he feared for his life, those tiny, jewel-like droplets dripping down the boy's face and leaving streaks of dampness along his soft, smooth cheeks, and the eyes from which they came, twin circles of a deep wood-like brown, orbs gleaming with moisture and hiding behind thin sheets of glass. Ledian had always considered wild humans to be vicious, unpredictable beasts, but this interloper was just a child; young and innocent, most likely harmless, and just a little… beautiful? The insect tried to push those thoughts out of its mind; humans were meant for battling and nothing more.

Besides, how often did the opportunity to catch a scientist arise? This rare specimen could make Ledian the envy of its Pokemon peers.

"Stop… stop crying, human!" it ordered, trying not to sound too forceful. The bug retracted its arm, turning the spear's tip away from the boy, who then removed his glasses, leaving his eyes unobstructed as he used the long sleeves of his coat to dry his face of tears. Ledian took an empty ball from underneath its wings, and spoke to the young scientist, "Perhaps I may permit you to live after all. You see, scientists like yourself are quite hard for Pokemon to find, and that can only mean you are quite a rare type of human… pathetic maybe, but still rare." Raising its arm, Ledian held the Human Ball tight in its glove-like hand. "And because you are so rare, you will make a nice addition to my collection." The boy didn't budge an inch as the ball was flung towards him, opening by the hinges once it had made contact, drawing him within its enclosure.

The Human Ball wobbled lightly for only the briefest of moments, and when it had stopped moving, Ledian grabbed the capsule, and on the ball's reflective surface, the future Pokemon could see the smile growing upon its own face.

%%%

Being contained within a Human Ball was… a unique experience to say the least, Nate thought to himself; naturally, there was little else he was able to do besides thinking, while trapped within the device. Was this how it felt for Pokemon to be captured and carried in Poke Balls, back in his own time? Just how had Pokemon managed to overthrow humans as the dominant species? And where had humanity gone wrong, to allow such a woeful fate to occur? He was fortunate that he had many questions worth contemplating to keep his mind occupied, at least; he could not very well judge how long he had been encapsulated within this ball so far, and there was no telling when – or if – he would later be summoned to do his new owner's bidding.

Much sooner than he had expected, Nate had found himself thrown back into the physical world, with no idea as to where he was now… but obviously every location he would see would be unfamiliar to him, since absolutely nothing of his past had withstood the test of time to see this new age. Regardless, he was allowed a few seconds to survey his surroundings before he could hear the high-pitched, yet imposing voice of his superior.

"Now that you are in my possession, human, you will do as I instruct you to, from now on. Is that understood?"

Nate could only nod in affirmation; he could only guess that this was a room of Ledian's home.

"If you fail to obey me, I will be most displeased… and you will be punished," Ledian underscored those words by rapping the spear it always held against one of its open palms. "However, if you behave yourself, there will be no punishment. And if you keep behaving yourself and keep doing as I wish of you, you may even be rewarded." The bug Pokemon then flew nearer to the boy, feeling the insecurity that one tend to experience under close scrutiny, as the insect's large eyes scoured every detail they could intake. It was only when the scientist felt a firm rounded hand brushing against his cheek that Ledian quickly withdrew its arm. Tension worked at the boy's stomach as a scowl took over his master's face as it crossed both pairs of arms, displaying a glower that suggested disappointment, accompanied by slight thoughtfulness. There was something steadily brewing in Ledian's mind; only that fact was apparent to Nate.

The suspense was broken once Ledian unfolded its four arms, holding two towards the young scientist as if it was expecting to be given something.

"Now relinquish all of your possessions to me, human. The items you hold now belong to your Pokemon."

%%%

Ledian waited as its human dug into his pockets, removing two spheres that appeared similar at first glance, but served distinct purposes.

The first ball… it looked almost identical to a Human Ball. The insect Pokemon remembered what Nate had said when they had met earlier; that this capsule contained a Reuniclus… wasn't that the name a Psychic-type Pokemon? How did he put a Reuniclus inside of a Human Ball anyway? Such matters were irrelevant; this dominion was home to Bug-types, and drafting this Psychic Pokemon to a more appropriate place of residence was in order… but that would have to wait. The human had not declared the contents of the second ball, but Ledian could read the small inscription engraved upon the capsule's exterior: "TEMPORAL TRANSPORT CAPSULE."

Temporal transport, more commonly known as time travel, the insect was able to deduce. The very notion of a time machine was difficult for Ledian to believe; not even the most intellectually developed Bug-type Pokemon had been able to achieve a feat so notable, so groundbreaking…  
But if the captured boy had truly come from the distant past that would certainly explain why he had wandered into this restricted area, why he controlled his own Pokemon instead of the reverse. This scientist was almost like an ancient relic, a symbol of what the world had once been like… and that only made him more prized and valuable in his Ledian's eyes.

Ledian was surprised to see that the boy had not given it anything else after those two balls. "Why have you stopped?!" it demanded, slamming the flat end of its spear on the ground. "I had asked you to surrender **all** of your possessions. Are you so eager to disobey me?"

The boy needed no further clarification; he began to unbutton the lab coat he was wearing, handing the long, spotlessly white article into the bug's arms. His shoes were next for removal, shortly followed by his shirt, and then his pants. Ledian's breathing started to become audible as the boy stood before it, wearing only his underwear and his glasses. The insect could see its human's hands fidget in embarrassment, clearly uncomfortable with being exposed before a superior being like this; his young, supple body was almost entirely unclothed, and right now, Ledian wanted nothing more than to remove the last vestiges of his modesty, in order to reveal the parts it found most… interesting. As Nate's fingers curled around the waistband of his underwear, his master called out, before he could lower the garment.

"Slowly."

Ledian smirked in satisfaction as the boy silently obeyed, teasing the Pokemon as the close-fitting fabric gradually crawled down his slender waist, to head for his hips. In time the underwear had finally descended beyond his knees, and the crimson Pokemon had to bite its pale yellow lip to contain any sounds it would make by accident. Every visible inch of this human appeared flawless, like a berry that had been ripened for the optimal amount of time, just waiting to be plucked and devoured. Even as its impulses begged for satisfaction, Ledian continued to bide its time. The moment to savor its spoils was at hand, but there were just a few more improvements Ledian desired. Still holding all of Nate's clothing, his owner instructed, "I will return shortly; you are not to move until then. Is that understood?"

Ledian didn't see its human nod his head as it flew out of the room. As primitive as those humans were, it was common knowledge that they did not usually wander about without clothing to hide specific traits of their body… The folly of the species was difficult to comprehend; Bug-type Pokemon had never needed clothing to cover themselves.

%%%

Once his Pokemon had returned, Nate was soon told to follow Ledian to what seemed like the basement of its house; an empty, dimly-lit room accessed by way of a downstairs flight. The cold of the stony floor was quick to sap the warmth from beneath his feet, and he would have been shivering if he had not been given a silky, loose-fitting robe that billowed as he took his precarious steps. It was not attire that he would have personally chosen, but wearing something was definitely better than being completely naked in front of a Pokemon. He remained in place as Ledian shut and locked the door, still holding on to the spear it wielded.

With only the faint glow of the overhead light to illuminate the small room, Nate could barely see the bug Pokemon draw near, its form becoming more defined as his eyes were able to adjust to the lighting. The boy stood to attention as he watched his owner, waiting for the commands he would have to follow… but Ledian remained silent, shortly before firing a thick string from its mouth, hitting one of Nate's arms as the substance began to adhere to the wall, restricting his movements. His other arm met the same fate, bound by the sticky bug silk and leaving the boy defenseless as Ledian flew closer, raising the spear well above its bulbous head.

With a mighty slash, the four-armed insect brought its weapon down, and Nate writhed hopelessly in panic, wanting anything but to have his belly sliced open. To his immediate relief, his skin had not even been scratched, but a long, thin gash had been torn down the robe he wore, exposing just a little of the boy's flesh again. Carefully, the Ledian continued its attack on the garment, slicing in all directions as ribbons of the luxurious material began to rain down from the boy's front, revealing slightly more of his body with every piece hewn. Minutes passed before the bug Pokemon stopped tearing at the robe, which was now in tattered shreds, completely unable now to preserve the boy's modesty. He couldn't even move his hands to hide his shame, and Ledian noticed as another tear leaked from the corner of one eye, unable to understand why his owner was humiliating him so.

It seemed to have noticed his crying again; at that moment Ledian extended an arm to take Nate's glasses from his face before squeezing them in its strong fist, making the lenses shatter to pieces and rendering them useless. The Pokemon was now free to look at its human's eyes as they watered, bloodshot pink forming to frame the deep brown that Ledian could not resist. Wasting no more time, his master cast its spear aside, and knelt down at his feet, eyeing with great interest the small, limp appendage at his crotch.

"W-what are you- aaaahh!" Nate had attempted to question his Pokemon's actions, but the sudden pain of clamping jaws upon one testicle had silenced his queries. Ledian hadn't bitten down on the sensitive area hard enough to damage it, but he had gotten the message; he was wrong to have talked out of turn.

"You are not permitted to judge me!" The Pokemon's voice threatened its human. "You're just a lowly human, how dare you be so insolent as to question my actions! Did humans not do these things to Pokemon in your time?!" Nate had never actually engaged in sexual activity with anyone else, let alone with species besides his own, but he could not speak for other people he knew. Though such interactions were shunned in his society, there remained a persistent amount of people that chose to take advantage of Pokemon in that way, even less within that group were proud of what they did. Was this Ledian the same then; a sentient being that harbored the guilty pleasure of attraction to the lower species?

"I… I'm sorry," apologized the boy. He really didn't mean to offend his master; he had just found the whole thing surprising. He could not truthfully say that this situation was something he was prepared to experience. Ledian growled under its breath in response. "See that you do not ask any more questions. I don't want you distracting me while I'm busy."

Nate complied, pursing his lips shut as he suddenly felt a tongue stroke at the shaft of his penis, cool and moist against his flesh. More licks followed the first, along the sides, circling the base, inducing the familiar flow of blood to the boy's lower regions.

Ledian paused as it gazed on, almost entranced by the way the boy's organ had suddenly grown to full size, hardened and already dripping with a clear fluid. While flaccid, his length had been deceptively modest, but in its current state, the bug Pokemon could swear that it was longer than even the Black Belt's; Ledian had grown bored of playing with that walking mass of muscles in less than a week. It was just about assured however, that this one would prove entertaining for far longer; he was still a child and had the potential to grow even bigger with time… in more ways than one.

Nate closed his eyes, restraining himself from crying out as Ledian's tongue trailed the shaft, finding the sensitive head at the end and coiling around that most sensitive part, collecting the juices that continued to ooze from the small slit. The sheer pleasure of this oral stimulation was already dulling the pain from where Ledian had bitten him, and he silently pleaded for more. Ledian could see from his reddening face that the boy was clearly enjoying this, yet he was resisting the urge to make any sound. Pulling its mouth from the boy's wet shaft, the red insect moved its head up to the boy's bare chest, and began to suckle at the small nipple on his left side, pinching with one hand to give much-needed attention to the one on the right.

"I want to hear you moan. Now moan, human, for your master… It shall please me!" Ledian ordered, before tracing light circles with its tongue around the smooth nub. Nate was all but willing to obey, parting his lips and letting out cries of pleasure, filling the room with sounds that only fuelled the insect's craving; it had worked the sensitive pair of nipples to soreness before returning its heavily drooling mouth to the boy's penis, pleasantly surprised to feel or itself that the organ had not lost any firmness while it had been left alone.

Nate was losing focus now, his mind completely overtaken by the amazing feeling that spread from his groin to every corner of his body. Even as his arms were bound to the wall, the boy trembled as Ledian continued its oral assault on his genitals, lips curled tightly around as they traveled up and down the entire length of the rod, the pressure upon it made the boy scream, he could only describe the feeling as agonizingly blissful.

The bug Pokemon's pace increased with every passing second, and Nate felt himself reaching his limit; if this pleasure kept up for much longer, he wouldn't be able to stop… but it didn't. Suddenly the sensation had come to a halt as the Ledian removed the shaft from its mouth to speak.

"Look at me, human. Do not take your eyes away from mine."

The scientist boy didn't quite understand why Ledian had made that request, but he had no reason to refuse. Opening his eyes, he looked down as the bug Pokemon returned to its task, his dark brown eyes meeting with its large black eyes. Their shared gaze didn't break, even as Ledian's continued efforts had finally caused the boy to break, and he couldn't help but yell as he reached climax.

Hearing the screams of its human, Ledian secured the entirety of the boy's penis in its mouth, feeling the numerous spurts of liquid that signaled the Pokemon having reached its goal. Hungrily, it swallowed every drop of the thick, salty substance that continued to burst forth, loving the unique taste that only a human could produce. Once the boy's load had been completely exhausted, Ledian allowed the softening rod to escape from its mouth, satisfied with the results of this endeavor.

"That will be all, human. You have earned your rest." Through half-lidded, vision-blurred eyes, Nate watched as Ledian took his Human Ball, and opened it once more to contain him inside. There, he was able to think as his weary body had the chance to recuperate.

Perhaps, there was good to be found even in this bad future.


End file.
